the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Millennium City
Millennium City is the central and largest District of Paradigm City. Millennium City is comprised of six unique Sectors, all of which come together to form the whole of the city. Because Millennium City is so large and offers so much, most of the public and violent metahuman crimes in Paradigm City takes place here, in the hustle and bustle that is The City of Tomorrow! Millennium City was founded in the year 1781 by Spanish governor Phillipe de Neve. It became part of Mexico is 1821 after the Mexican War of Independence. In 1848 after the end of the Mexican-American War, Millennium City, then called Trevalgo, was purchased ( along with the rest of California) as part of the Treaty of Hildago. Millennium City was incorporated as a municipality on January 1, 1850, four months after California achieved statehood. The 2010 United States Census listed the population at 17,792,661. The Seven Sectors of Millennium City "Visit Millennium City and see the wonders of the future. Millennium City, where tomorrow is now!"~California State Tourism Board advertisement Millennium City features six distinct sectors, where all save one is open for tourism. Each of the regions offer a different type of lifestyle, thus making Millennium City as a whole a melting pot of nationalities, languages, political and religious beliefs, and cultures. The Row is the singular district in the city where tourism is forbidden. Indeed, most sane people would never dream of entering The Row for any reason. The Row is the sector that the law forgot. The Row is the southernmost sector of the city, where it connects to the Slums district at the south and the Bucket district to the west. The Row was once a thriving community, until the arrival of criminal factions in the late nineteen seventies. As the crime rate skyrocketed out of control, decent families moved out and left the area wholly to the criminal element. Even law enforcement and superheroes are reluctant to enter the Row. The ruling crime lord, the Overlord Scarecrow, has turned the entire area into one gigantic experiment into fear and terror. Those people that do live here: the destitute, the mentally ill, and the criminal element never quite know when they are living in reality or fantasy. Scarecrow's terror gas hangs in the very air of the Row, making it dangerous for anyone to enter. North Hills calls to mind panoramic vistas of gently rolling hills and meadows, where this sector connects to Darkness Falls to the north and the Greenway to the east. In fact, the Hills are the city's center of industry; being a region of towering skyscrapers, elevated bullet train tracks, and traffic clogged freeways. Despite it's heavily industrial nature the Hills do offer some interests for tourists such as the Olympic Industries building, the Paradigm Cola factory, and the Tessa Chemical Factory. North Hills is also the location of The Bellreave Hospital for Metahumans, which specializes in dealing with teens and adults trying to cope with their powers. The ruling Overlord, Ultraviolet, rules North Hills as if it her own little empire and brooks no opposition to her authority. Galaxy View Terrace is a lovely and beautiful section of the city that lies directly along the western coastline, connecting to North Hills just above it and Steel Beach just below. The Terrace is largely suburban, with rows of quiet and peaceful neighborhoods. It is one of the more tourist heavy sectors, offering such attractions as the Annual Millennium Day celebration, the fabulous Parisian Beach and Boardwalk, the Galaxy Amusement Park, the Penny Arcade Theater, and the waterfront Paradigm City Opera House. Ferries operate six hours a day to shuttle officials and employees over to the isle of Olympus, and tourists to Cagliostro, both of which are located out in the Cleopatra Jones Millennium Bay. Most would say that The Terrace truly is the best place to live in Millennium City because it has exceptional schools and hospitals--especially the Cleopatra Jones Memorial Hospital, which has the best diagnostic department on the West Coast-- and is virtually crime free owing to the vigilant presence of it's local superhero team, Heroes Unlimited: Champions. Even with its ruling overlord, Jurassic, stirring up trouble now and again GVT is considered the safest sector of Millennium City to live in, despite the high cost of doing so. Of the entire city, GVT has the lowest crime rate. Little Asia is crowded, rowdy, and always lit with neon. Little Asia stands undoubtedly as one of the best tourist sectors in the city, bringing in millions of tourist dollars annually. Little Asia is made up of huge populations of Japanese, Chinese, Koreans, and Filipinos. It itself has four distinct and flavorful zones: Little Tokyo, Little Hong Kong, Koreatown, and New Milan. In addition to Ozaku Sushi which serves the finest and freshest sushi on the entire West Coast, Little Asia draws in visitors with Manne's Chinese Theater, the Hibiki Kabuki Theater, the Asian Historical Museum, and of course the wildly popular triple story Anime Convention Center. Little Asia is the most drug ridden sector of Millennium City, which is a constant problem for local law enforcement and superheroes. The law is equally challenged to persecute criminals because the residents of Little Asia are absolutely terrified of the ruling Overlord Snapdragon, and because of her presence they rarely cooperate with law enforcement. Citywalk located in the very heart of Millennium City, is the sector heaviest in tourist attractions as well as being the seat of the city's government. City Hall, The Mayor's Office, and the District Attorney's office can all be found here. In addition, the Paragon Central Park which is the site of Paragon's personal home, is packed with visitors year round. The Hollywood Walk of Fame, the Mega-Galleria Mall, the Millennium City Sports Arena, and the Citywalk Opera House all serve to entertain the public. Citywalk's singular distinct landmark is the massive cross shaped Heroes Unlimited base, occupying its own 11 acre lot. City Hall and The Community Plaza also have things to interest tourists such as the Millennium City Historical Museum and Sea-Scape, a giant walk-through aquarium. Citywalk is also the home of the most powerful and ruling crime lord and arch-villain of Millennium City, the Overlord Mastermind. Cagliostro ''shares The Bay with Olympus but unlike its sister island holds its arms wide open to tourists. Cagliostro is, in fact, an independent nation with its own government and laws. The Duke of Cagliostro, Sir Giles de Morphaunt, is suspected by many outsiders to be the Overlord Black Paladin, because the villain operates here with impunity. Cagliostro dwells in a perpetual Victorian Era which makes it a fascinating and beautiful place to visit. ''Olympus ''is not a sector in the truest sense of the word, Olympus is the brainchild of super-genius Yoiko Hibiki. It is a city of the future, with technology unobtainable on the outside world. Because the heart of Olympus is the site of Stronghold-the metahuman prison-entrance to the island is only via specific permission. Olympus is governed by Yoiko Hibiki herself, whom lately has become a veritable recluse. Olympus has been entangled in legal battles for the past five years as civil rights groups claim that incarceration in Stronghold constitutes cruel and unusual punishment. Olympus is decades above the rest of the world in it's technology and medicine and produces devices, machinery, pharmaceuticals, and medical paraphernalia that are awe-inspiring in their applications. Olympus has produced such things as personal teleporters, flying cars, drugs that reverse genetic deformities, and most wondrous of all the artificial life forms known as bioroids. The Criminal Element of Millennium City Like most American cities, Millennium City has seen a decrease in crime since the mid-1990's and reached a 50 year low in 2011 with only 312 homicides. According to the Millennium City police department, Millennium City is home to 50,000 gang members organized into five gangs: ''The Chromatic Dragons, the largest and most prolific gang whom operate mostly in Citywalk and are the personal army of Mastermind; The White Tigers, an all Japanese gang operating in Little Asia whom are in constant conflict with; The Chinese Triad, which operates under the instructions of Snapdragon in Little Asia; The Mesazoic Boys, the major street gang in Galaxy View Terrace whom are the foot soldiers of Jurassic and; The 10th Street ''Creepshow ''of North Hills, whom operate under the direction of Vile. Statistically, the criminals that cause the most fear and alarm in Millennium City are, in order, Rictus, Mastermind, and Coldsnap. As far as superhuman crimes go, Millennium City leads the pack. Because the City is at the forefront of new medicinal, technological, and scientific advancements Millennium City has drawn in hundreds of meta-human criminals. It is the only part of Paradigm City that can boast multiple Overlords and has the largest assortment of criminal super-teams. Likewise, Millennium City boasts the largest number of independent superheroes in Paradigm City, including but not limited to Arachknight, Pink Flamingo, Miss America, Miss Orient, Promenade, Glitter, Poprock, Windchime, Gemini, Buffalo, Toro, Prometheus, Night Watcher, Falcon-Man, Jovial, Straightedge, Morpheus, Rockband, and many others. People of Note Millennium City boasts hundreds of noteworthy people, but these ten individuals are the most noteworthy of them all. Paragon '''-- Eath's mightiest hero and the flagship hero of Paradigm City, Paragon had been fighting crime on all levels and in all sectors since his arrival in 1954. Paragon was responsible for founding the original Defender's League, which is now Heroes Unlimited, as well as being central in crafting many of the rules and laws of how superpowers can be safely and legally utilized. When he vanished during the Extant Event the entire city almost fell apart. '''Cleopatra Jones -- Millennium City's richest entrepeneur, industrialist, and altruist. Cleopatra Jones is famous for the many factories and buildings she built in North Hills which resulted in thousands of jobs as well as her ceaseless activism on behalf of the homeless, destitute, and helpless of Millennium City. Matthew Betais -- Matthew Betais currently owns Paradigm Studios, which is famous for it's accurant and no-holds barred documentaries about meta-humans, heroes and villains alike. A strong supporter of superheroes, he currently lives in Citywalk. His eye in the sky exposes about Heroes Unlimited and other superheroes has greatly helped advance how superheroes are seen in a positive light. Persephony Hale -- Persephony Hale is a businesswoman and hotel mogul, owning almost all of the hotels operating within Millennium City. She is known to be an extreme eccentric, refusing to be photographed at all and rarely leaving The Height, the hotel she lives in in Citywalk. There are some rumors that she is a crime boss, and may even be an unnamed Overlord but absolutely no evidence has been uncovered to substantiate such tales. Echo and Hecate Johnson -- The twin sister owners of Olympic Industries, Echo and Hecate live and work in North Hills, where the multinational medical facility they own can be found. Please see the Olympic Industries page for more details. Andrew Thomas -- The current sitting Police Commissioner, Thomas is widely regarded by most to be a very strange man. There is no question that he is a superb law enforcement officer and believes in upholding the law at all costs, but his eccentric behavior leaves many questioning his private life. He has no family to speak off, has frequently been seen in various magic stores in both Millennium City and Darkness Falls, and is a known card carry member of the Gaslight Society. Joseph 'Stronghold' Arnold -- Credited with being the very first superhero of Millennium City Stronghold, so named because of his incredible physical strength, was active in vigilante crime frighting from 1858 to 1888. The Stronghold superprison is named after him, as is a popular Millennium City cocktail. A statue and commemorative plaque of Arnold stands just inside the public entrance of the Heroes Unlimited headquarters. Douglas Daniel -- Daniel is remembered in infamy as being Millennium City's very first superpowered criminal, whom went by the name of Serial Killer. He was the arch-nemesis of Joseph Arnold, and is reputed to have murdered 30 people during his ten year crime spree from 1860 to 1870. A statue of him is erected in the public area of Stronghold, to remind tourists and residents alike of exactly what happens when one chooses to use their powers for evil. Stronghold Located on the island of Olympus, Stronghold is a super-prison designed to house meta-human inmates that ordinary correctional facilities are simply not equipped to deal with. The prison is almost entirely underground, consisting of six levels of sixty cells each. The first level is minimum security while the sixth level, referred to as Hot Sleep, is maximum security. The prison maintains a full time live-in staff of guards, and is also protected by support androids and robots. Inmates of Stronghold are housed in 600 square foot detention cells that at minimum contain a bed, bathing facilities, and a television. Each cell is specifically designed for its specific inmate; neutralizing any super-powers or providing an environment uniquely suited to that individual. For instance, a criminal whom possesses ice and cold powers and could not survive at temperatures above thirty degrees would be placed in a cell equipped to neutralize said powers and a set temperature of ten degrees Fahrenheit. Current inmates of Stronghold are: Coldsnap, Arsenic, Dart II, Dragonfly, Cataclysm, Caustic, Gremlin, Cesspool, Injury, and Night Court. Rictus The name Rictus strikes dread into the hearts of every single parent within Millennium City. Of all the gangs, supervillains, and crime lords living and working in the city none cause as much fear as Rictus. Rictus was born Jerome Ward, the only son of African-American parents living in The Row. From an early age Ward proved to be a troublemaker, involving himself in petty theft and selling drugs. As he grew older he joined the Asphalt Dragons and by the time he was sixteen had become a major boss in the gang. He was the favored henchman of the Dragons' organizer, Miguel Lopez. When Lopez was finally imprisoned, Ward took over the gang and had his predecessor executed in jail. Ward proved to be not only a capable leader, but a brilliant tactician and an exceptionally charming young man. Despite his gang affilitations, his handsome looks, charm, and amenable personality made him a favorite all over The Row. He was also able to secure alliances with local superheroes; informing them of other criminal activities happening within his sector and, as a welcomed side benefit, ensuring his absolute power base. Alas, his close association with heroes would be the very thing that changed him forever. Ward became aware of a Black Zodiac operation within the Row and their intent to set up a cell. Alarmed, he notified several superheroes and, along with his own best soldiers, lead them to the abandoned chemical factory where the Zodiac was setting up shop. The ensuing battle was epic in its power, and remains talked about to this day. Ward was struck by a stray blast and dropped into a chemical vat. From the vat he was sucked out through the sluice gates, and his body was not recovered. Never the less, he was presumed dead. But Ward had not died, but instead had undergone an extreme chemical mutation. It's said that when Ward saw his own reflection his mind shattered. His carefully controlled negative emotions, especially his dislike for children, became the focal point of his personality. Rictus first came to public attention in December of 2002, when he bombed 17 school buses all over the city for a total death count of 67 children. Since that time, Ward has built his reputation to the point that he is almost a mythical figure. He has escaped from Stronghold an unprecedented six times. He has killed a dozen superheroes, and hundreds of children. He only appears during the Christmas season, and parents in Millennium City have learned to lock their windows, doors, and keep their children on a tight leash during the holiday season. Powers: Rictus has the power to unconsciously manipulate probability within his general vicinity. The result is that he can cause spectacularly bad luck to befall his enemies: They may trip and fall, a Hunted may show up, or construction scaffolding may fall on the hero; all of which incidentally Rictus finds incredibly funny. The source of his power is unknown, but experts believe that since Rictus has been 'lucky' all his life it's a natural mutation. In addition, the chemical vat that Ward fell into altered his natural immune system, which now operates at 10,000 times greater than normal human levels. His enhanced immune system renders him insusceptible to any manner of disease, poisons, or toxins; as well as eliminating fatigue poisons and the normal effects of aging. He heals at astonishing rates: a cut will heal instantly, a gunshot wound in a few minutes, and even total liquidation will repair itself in a few hours. Rictus has been seen to regenerate missing limbs within minutes, recover from total immolation in less than ten minutes, and get up from a shotgun blast to the head before ten minutes had passed. Rictus is also incredibly intelligent, with aptitudes that include chemistry and higher mathematics. He possesses a unique insight into the human condition which allows him to perceive other people's motivations, drives, and outlooks with remarkable accuracy. Most law enforcement agencies admonish any hero coming into contact with Rictus to never, ever, let the man "into their heads." Whether this is a product of natural mutation, the chemical bath, or just pure psychology in unknown. Personality: Rictus shows all the signs of classic severe Bipolar Disorder. He experiences unusually intense emotional states that can make him overly joyful to severely depressed in only a few hours time. When manic he can be jovial, merciful, and able to communicate his thoughts and emotions with perfect lucidity. He finds unusual things funny, especially murder or severe injury to others. When he enters a depressive state he becomes even more dangerous; morose about his physical appearance and committing murder for the slightest real or perceived insult. In either state he is callous and capable of murder without guilt or hesitation. It is unknown what effect, if any, medication would have on him to balance his emotional state. His healing factor renders him immune to drugs so a means to circumnavigate his natural immune system would have to be found before a serious attempt at medication could be tried. What frightens people most is how Rictus strikes, and whom his chosen victims are. He is a child-killer, emerging every holiday season to spread mass murder among children though his reasons and drive to commit such atrocities has never been discovered. Appearance: Rictus is six foot two and weighs 180 pounds. His perferred method of dress is zoot suits. Once an extremely attractive black man, the chemical bath he took has altered his appearance at the genetic level. His skin is now bone white, and his hair, worn in corn-rows to mid-back, is bright green. His lips are an extremely vivid red. Category:Districts Category:Paradigm City